Business or Pleasure?
by Kyo12591
Summary: One-shot for the heck of it. Neji Hyuuga - Sakura Haruno. Neji is Captain of ANBU and Sakura is his second. Sakura wants revenge on Sasuke, and who better then the one he hates most? Itachi Uchiha. R&R SakuXMulti Mostly SakuXItachi and SakuXNeji though.


**I know! Don't kill me for starting a new fic. I got this idea for LOOCOT Which is short for my cross over. The love of one and curiosity of two ^^, besides I haven't wrote any funny fic's in a while and I'm in a freaking good mood right now so... I will write... what was in my head and lets see if It comes out alright ne? **

**WARNING: slightly...perverted. This kinda hints at a M rating but I'm not giving it one because there is no lemon's only a tiny lime. ^_-**

**~~Kyo~~**

**Disclaimer: X3 I don't own Naruto!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

" Oh Sakura-chan don't stop..." Breathed Naruto along Sakura Haruno's neck. Her mouth pressed to his throat as she nipped and bit slowly. Her tongue ran roughly over his pulse and she smiled as he moaned into her hair. Her hands slid into his shirt. He panted out words too muffled to understand.

" Sakura-chan... please." Naruto said as she moved back. Her mouth came down on his briefly before she ran lips down his chest in wet kisses. His shirt was off with out Naruto remembering it coming off. Sakura's kisses left him breathless and dazed. He looked down at her as she trailed those sinful lips further down. His breath hitched as her hands slid into his pants.

" Freeze." A strong male voice said. Sakura froze and pouted as she looked to the door way. Naruto gasped and started to make up random excuses to be somewhere else to his Captain. He left in a hurry out the window while Sakura sat in the middle of the floor rubbing a hand over her messy hair. She pulled it up and tied it back. She stood brushing herself off.

" You always ruin my fun Captain." The ANBU captain in choice snorted and crossed arms over his chest. His silver Hyuuga eyes took in her ruffled appearance. His chocolate brown hair tied back much like hers currently.

" I was just giving Naruto a check up." Sakura said sitting on the end of her forgotten medical table. She crossed her legs the white lap coat unable to hide her clothing underneath with considered of a fishnet shirt under a black shirt which was stretched tight against her ample breast, and a red shirt that did nothing to hide the shape of her legs. Neji Hyuuga was in full ANBU gear. All except his mask as it was.

Neji Hyuuga was of course Captain of ANBU and who was his second? Sakura Haruno of course. Neji a year older then Sakura at twenty two was a prodigy. Sakura herself was one as well. Twenty two and second in command of ANBU only after Neji and top medic in the village, well in the five Ninja nations.

The two had been close for a long time. They had to work most missions together and they were both the ones to go to. If Neji needed help he went to Sakura and if he needed advice for a mission he would go to her. They worked most missions together out of choice. Neji always liked to have his second with him, and Sakura didn't refuse.

Sakura having her heart broken once by Sasuke, figured she would retaliate by breaking everyone else's heart. So she was a player through and through. She had never loved again, and she played around with guys she knew, sometimes even ones outside the village who met her fancy.

She mostly kept to the cool guys maybe thinking of Sasuke and wanting him to suffer, even through them. But Sometimes she even took Naruto and Kiba as some of the few. Naruto loved Sakura everyone knew. She would never hurt Naruto that way, but even he knew what she was doing. The village had wondered why Naruto took the pain of having her body but not her heart. He had simply said that if he could do just this one thing, if this was the only thing he could do to comfort her, then he would do it.

He of course hoped she would love him one day, but knew it would be impossible. The village men knew what she was doing yet they all hoped to one day settle her heart and take her as theirs. Thus why they let her do what she wanted. Sakura was beautiful, but she was a woman scorned. Payback after all, was a bitch.

Neji rubbed a hand over his eyes. He knew Sakura's ways now. He was the only guy she never even tried to be with in anyway other then work related and friend related. People had wondered why, but she simply said that Neji was her friend, and her captain. In a way it sort of hurt his pride, yet he knew the medic better then any man she had been with.

" How is that in any way professional Sakura?" Neji asked. She rolled her eyes.

" We have a mission tonight or did you forget?" Her captain asked her. She smirked at him. Her rose red lips full and as inviting as ever. She had to be the sexiest woman he had ever met.

" I would never forget anything planned with you Captain." She grinned at him. He rolled his eyes this time with a small smirk.

" Don't get cheeky." She laughed and hopped off her table to walk over to him. She slapped his rear on the way out. He flushed and ignored the feeling that started in his chest.

" Only with you." She said walking down the dim hospital hallway, her lap coat swaying in rhythm to her hips. He shook his head and followed slightly enjoying the sting he felt to his hind end. Cheeky indeed.

" Sexual harassment is what it is." He said falling in step at her side. It was where he belonged. If you saw Neji you most likely saw Sakura. He couldn't be Captain with out his second next to him. She gazed over at him with a familiar look. She suddenly grabbed her breast and looked to him with a lecherous grin.

" Sexual harassment you say?" He laughed. She had meant for him to.

" So the mission? Details?" She asked. He shook his head. She learned that from Kakashi. How to switch subjects from pleasure to business or the other way around quickly.

" Lady Hokage said the village is slow right now mission wise. She wants us to follow a lead and meet with a secret agent for the information. Should be simple. It's on the boarder of mist in a hot spring resort." Sakura smirked her devious smirk and he shook his head knowing a perverted comment was coming.

" Shouldn't be too _hard_ then should it?" She grinned at him. He shook his head.

" Honestly." The ANBU captain said to his second.

The mission should have been easy. It should be in and out with the information, with maybe a soak in the spring. Yet Tsunade failed to mention who their agent was and what the lead was about. So here the ANBU sat. Neji and Sakura at the bar. Well one on one side of the bar, the other the opposite side. So they wouldn't appear together. Neji sent a look her way quickly. She was getting hit on once again, but she was in business mode so would not take any of them up on their offers that even made his ears turn red.

They sat in the bar drinking _Sake_ for hours until Neji finally started feeling drunk. Sakura being the Hokage's apprentice and a Medic held her liquor very well, unlike him, he avoided drinking if possible. He was stunned when Akatsuki cloaks filled the entryway to the bar.

Holy Sh**, what were Akatsuki doing here? He looked at the figures and realized with a start it was Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha. He looked to his second and realized she saw them as well. Kisame went straight for _Sake_ while Itachi sort of looked around and spotted her. His lips rose slightly at her inviting smile and he strode over and took a seat next to her.

Neji's mouth no doubt would have been hanging open had this not been a mission. What on earth was she doing? Itachi Uchiha couldn't be the agent could he? The lead? On Akatsuki? Of course the way she was smiling at the Missing-nin made the hair on the back of his neck rise. The reason she had been playing around was because of that man's younger brother. And she did so for revenge and who did Sasuke hate more then anyone? Why Itachi of course. He wanted to scream. She wouldn't dare would she?

**XXX**

Sakura grinned at Uchiha Itachi. She offered him a drink and he agreed to one while they drank in silence. She glanced at Kisame and smirked.

" Good times eh Itachi?" She asked with a nod the Kisame who was drunk enough now to be singing to the fish tank. Serenading the fish perhaps? **( XDD)**

Itachi smirked at her from behind his glass. He nodded.

" Deidara has been asking about you." She laughed softly. Crossing her legs and flashing pale but muscled flesh. His eyes went to her legs as she wanted.

" Oh really? Tell him to come find me anytime." He smirked at her as the bartender refiled their glasses. They both downed them. He leaned over and pressed his mouth to hers. His hand on her thigh.

" Shall we go to your room Sakura? Kisame won't suspect anything now." He said against her mouth as he then kissed her hard. She smiled against his lips. He tasted like _Sake_.

**XXX**

Neji's mouth did fall open when Itachi Uchiha leaned over with his hand on her thigh and kissed her. Neji's mouth dropped in shock. Oh my god what was she thinking? Did she really hate Sasuke so much that she would do that with his older brother just to get back at him?

Neji then watched them stand together after Itachi through a bag of money on the table for their forgotten drinks as he steered her out of the bar to no doubt a room. Neji's blood boiled, but he would not ruin the mission just because of this. What if Itachi wasn't the lead or the agent? Then he had to stay and make sure. He couldn't just run off. Besides Kisame Hoshigaki was still over by the fish tank, even drunk the Akatsuki was dangerous and needed to be watched.

**XXX**

Sakura was pinned to a wall just outside the room they were going to be in. Itachi's mouth was scolding against hers. He smirked against her lips as she made a sound. He leaned down and breathed into her ear words as he searched for his key.

" Don't make such sexy noise's Cherry blossom. One would think you weren't faking this." She smiled and bit his neck and he stiffened then growled at her as he picked her up her legs going around his waist as he ' found' his key and slid the key in. Pushing the door open he carryed her in all the while sucking her tongue down his throat and then promptly slamming the door once inside.

Since the windows were down and she had sealed the room before hand he dropped the act and Sakura. She fell from his grip onto her feet and kissed his mouth once more before getting down to business. The last kiss was not necessary, but he allowed it.

" Why is the Hyuuga here?" Itachi asked straightening his clothes and his jacket while she brought pre-made tea over for them to drink. She sat across him drinking the sweet hot liquid.

" I would have came alone had I known the lead was you Itachi. Tsunade should have known better." Sakura said smiling at the elder Uchiha. She had been first sent on a mission to meet a ' secret agent ' when she was eighteen. The agent doubling for them was Itachi. He gave them information on Akatsuki. She had been shocked of course. Kisame had been suspecting him so Sakura suggested she be his sometime lover.

He at first did not want it, but saw the idea rightly and nodded his agreement. So when ever she met with him to gather information they would pretend to be lovers and go to his room or hers to ' have sex' when in reality he was giving her information. She had met most of the Akatsuki because once he brought her to the Akatsuki hide out, this was only after their Leader's okay. Pein wasn't a bad guy, it was that Tobi who was the problem she knew. Itachi knew of course who really ran Akatsuki and so now she did to.

Itachi had showed her more on Akatsuki that even the Hokage bargained for and he asked her not to share the information just yet. She had agreed only because Itachi's life was at risk if she had so she kept a lot of the information to herself for his sake. She could say easily they were friends if that was what you called what they were.

" Is he going to cause problems?" Itachi asked after swallowing a mouthful of liquid. He was of course asking about Neji. She smirked.

" I don't think he will be. In case he is a problem would you like to have sex?" He raised an eye brow with lips twitching.

" I am getting the feeling that you do not mean to pretend." She smirked at him crossing her legs and flashing more then just her legs. He smirked back.

" Well could you really resist me if we got hot and sweaty together?" His mouth turned up and his eyes flashed the scarlet of the Sharingan.

" Humm." Was his reply.

**XXX**

Neji's eyes were wide and his body stiff. **( O.O) **He had been sitting at the bar all night. He hadn't returned to his room because he wasn't sure if Sakura was using it for Itachi. And besides he was still watching Kisame. The Akatsuki was watching the fish in a drunk stupor from drinking all night long.

Neji was tired and felt slightly sick. The agent had not come so obviously either they were not or the agent was Itachi. Well what ever it was he was going to bed and if she was there, Itachi had to be gone by now, it was already five am. They had eight or more hours to do what they wanted if Sakura was going to sleep with the older Uchiha, or rather if she had.

He payed his bill and walked to his room surprised it was chakra sealed. He unsealed it and opened the door to find the oddest sight ever.

Sakura sat on Itachi's lap, but not for sexual reasons. He was brushing her hair. She looked up in surprise. Itachi looked up as well. Neji flinched inwardly at his gaze. Only onyx eyes, not his Sharingan, but still.

" Shut the door already." Itachi said pulling Sakura's hair into the same style as his. She smirked at Neji's stupefied look.

" You missed the fun Neji." He blushed from head to toe and said something low even he didn't understand.

" Neji this is our agent and sorry I should have known. I usually do these missions alone. Had I known it was Itachi I was meeting, I would have. Sorry for worrying you." She said hopping up from Itachi's lap and leaping into Neji's arms. He stood stunned at her affection. She smelt like sex. He flushed and glared at the Uchiha who smirked slightly and looked away.

" Sakura..." Neji said in a dangerous voice. She backed up enough to look him in the eye.

" Yes Captain?" She asked innocently. His eye twitched at the title.

" You didn't mix business with pleasure did you?" She smiled widely at him.

" Of course not." Something like relief entered him until she spoke again.

" We had to act the part since Itachi was concerned you would blow his cover." Itachi's smile was hidden behind his cup as he drank warm tea first thing in the morning.

Neji felt anger boil up. S.O.B.

" I suppose you got the information then?" Neji asked glaring at Itachi as Neji wrapped his arms protectively around Sakura. She still clung to him. She laughed softly as if knowing what he was doing in his jealousy.

" Of course Neji, but we can't leave just yet. Nii-chan asked me to take care of Kisame he hates when the baka is drunk." Neji froze and looked at Itachi who actually looked away from him with a small flush of his own. He coughed. Did she seriously just say Nii-chan? Brother?

" Uchiha you are a freaking pervert." Neji said squeezing Sakura closer. He pointed the the Uchiha.

" Don't go using Sakura for your perverted fantasies!" Neji said flushing. Sakura's shoulder shook with laughter.

" I call him that myself he didn't ask me to. Neji calm down." He was surprised she called him by his name and not his title.

" Besides, Its always fun to mess with Itachi-nii-chan right?" She asked Itachi. He smirked at her and shook his head.

" Next time don't bring him Cherry blossom." Itachi said nodding to Neji who was still holding her around the waist regardless of her letting go. Neji glared some more.

" Aww you know I won't, but I'm sure you didn't mind Nii-chan. Since it _was _because he was here that you got laid." Neji flushed and Itachi laughed softly.

" Indeed? Then thank you Hyuuga Neji for getting me laid." Neji squeezed Sakura tighter and pointed to the Uchiha again. Man he was acting like that blond moron now.

" Sakura is my second and I will not let her be defiled by you Uchiha Itachi!" Itachi raised an eye brow.

" I think she's been well past defiled." Sakura blushed hard enough for Neji to feel against his neck that she buried her embarrassment in.

" I don't think however you need to-" Itachi began but was cut off.

" Sakura won't come alone to see you anymore Uchiha." Neji said. Itachi smirked raising a brow.

" Does she belong to you Hyuuga?" Itachi asked with a challenging look. Sakura peeked up at Neji.

" Yes she does she back off Uchiha! She'll be my wife and you won't touch her." Sakura started laughing in his arms.

" I'm sure she'd rather a Uchiha then Hyuuga." Itachi teased.

" At least I can take care of her." Neji shot back.

" Oh I'm sure I can take care of her as well. She certainly enjoyed how well I took her last night." Neji flushed in anger.

" Your just one of twenty who she's been with. In the end it will be me." Neji said with out doubt only to realize Sakura was laughing against him so hard she was shaking. He looked down at her.

" Why are you laughing?" He asked blushing at his own pride and most likely the _Sake, _that made him spew out his feelings.

" Your funny Neji." She replied and he was surprised to hear her say his name and not his title once again. He smiled a little.

" Itachi- nii-chan stop teasing him. I'll go pull Kisame out of the fish tank again and see you in a month or so." He nodded and stood. Neji let her go only because he was embarrassed already by what he said. She padded over to Itachi and he scooped her up and kissed her hard maybe for Neji's benefit, Neji didn't know, but his anger rose.

Itachi pulled back a little breathless along with her. She grinned and swatted him kissing his cheek as he set her down.

" Don't get naughty nii-chan." He flushed just a little and smirked.

" Don't bring the Hyuuga next time Cherry blossom." Itachi said and Neji glared daggers at the Uchiha as Sakura dragged him out of the room laughing.

Neji wallowed in his embarrassment as Sakura pulled the Akatsuki Kisame out of the fish tank he actually was in, and helped him push off the hangover with her chakra. Kisame kissed her head and thanked her after telling her Deidara wanted to see her. Neji wasn't sure how she knew the Akatsuki so well. Or how she knew the blond bomber of Akatsuki and why he wanted to ' see' her.

The two of them were on their way back home side by side when she spoke again.

" Would you rather the spring or summer?" She asked looking not at him but where she was going. He however looked at her. He had his Byakugan on anyway so he could see where he was going with out really ' looking'

" What?" He asked confused. What did she mean by that.

"Spring or summer for what?" She did look at him this time. She smiled brightly with a slight blush.

" The wedding." He stumbled.

" Sakura." He said blushing. She grinned and laughed.

" So when would you like it?" She asked grinning. He smiled at her.

" Summer would be nice." He replied.

" But Spring is much closer." She said and nodded.

" Are you in a hurry?" He asked confused and still surprised she wanted to marry him at all. He didn't expect her to want to considering he had only said he wanted her as a wife because his jealousy made him. Not that he didn't want to marry her of course. She smiled lecherously his way with a look that he knew something perverted was going to to come out of her mouth.

" Of course. I can't wait to play doctor with you." He blushed and grumbled something or another in embarrassment. She smiled with a blush herself.

" I like Spring." He replied. Besides it was only a few months away and the sooner she was his, the sooner she wasn't the Uchiha's. He would show that Uchiha Itachi who belonged to whom. He smirked.

" Winter is nice." She was the one to stumble. She was the one blushing in embarrassment this time. She grinned however and he grinned back.

After this the only pleasure she would get with her business is with him, Neji Hyuuga. Her _only_ Captain.

**XXXX**

**Some how this turned out totally different then what I had in mind. I couldn't help but put Itachi in there sorry. I mean this idea did spring forth from LOOCOT after all. XDD And Naruto's part was insanely random. Yet hope you all liked it. Maybe I'll write a sequel if you guys like this enough ne? R&R please. **

**Note: Yeah Sakura is a little slutty in this, but it suited what I wanted to write, plus... she's awesome paired with almost every male character ne? So why not them all. ^^'**

**~~Kyo~~**


End file.
